One of Those Girls
by Whatsername Stardust
Summary: Hermione takes issue with Ginny after Harry and Ginny get serious. Songfic to "one of Those Girls" WARNING: Ginny bashing! Harry/Hermione in the end, as most of my fics are.


_**Hullo again, readers! Yet another H/Hr songfic. This time to "One of Those Girls" by Avril Lavigne. Read and review, lovelies! **_

_**PS These lyrics, and the HP characters are not mine. As I'm sure you're aware.**_

**One of those Girls**

_I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen, or where you've been  
Who's got money  
I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside, I know why  
You're talking to him I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out_

Hermione stood, hand on her hips, yelling at Ginny. The two girls had not gotten on properly since Ginny and Harry had become official. Once Ginny finally became Harry's girlfriend, her attitude had changed, and not for the better. She'd become increasingly bossy, and though no one else seemed to have noticed but Hermione, fame hungry.

"Face it Ginny! You aren't with Harry Potter, the person! You see it as being with Harry Potter: The Chosen One. Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived, the savior of the wizarding world! You're in love with his fame and his money, and you're just going to hurt him!"

"I am NOT using him!"

"Then how come every time you two go out, and he wants to run past the press, you insist on stopping and holding a conversation? And you have a closet full of useless baubles and clothes you never wear, that he bought you because you cooed and said 'Ooooh Harry, it's sooo pretty'. And when he doesn't want to go off to one of your friends' parties, you scream and throw hexes left and right until he gives in. You get to the party, make an entrance, then ditch him. He loves you Ginny. He wants to spend the rest of his life with you, and it hurts me that he'll end of with such a pathetically self centered…bitch like you!"

"You're just jealous because your little romance with my brother didn't work! I've got everything! Love, fame, money, and the Boy Who Lived wrapped around my little finger, and you have NOTHING"

Both girls stormed away in anger, and Hermione apparated to Harry's room at Grimmauld Place to have a word with him.

_She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one_

Harry lay on his bed, using his wand to idly wrap Christmas presents. Lifetime box passes to the Chudley Canons for Ron, knitting supplies for Dobby, a blanket for Kreacher, a box of sparkplugs for Mr. Weasley, an iridescent scarf for Mrs. Weasley, a set of first edition, leather bound Jane Austen novels for Hermione as well as a a new copy of her favorite book Slaughterhouse 5 signed by the author, a necklace with what was supposedly a nargle detector on it for Luna, and a stunning emerald and sapphire ring for Ginny. While wrapping this, he ignored the fact that it had not been Ginny on his mind when he bought it. With a loud pop, a familiar shape apparated into his room.

"Harry, we need to talk" Hermione said, obviously repressing fury in her normally calmly lilted voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Ginny. Ginny is what's wrong. She's USING you Harry. Can't you tell?"

"Well, then maybe I want to be used." Harry replied, his voice colder than usual.

_She's gonna be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while  
You're in denial  
And now it's too late  
The way she looks makes you high  
All the warning signs  
Cause her red hair, her blue eyes  
Makes you wanna die_

_I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out_

"I don't want to see you hurt Harry. You deserve happiness, probably more than anyone else on the planet. I'm your best friend Harry, I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't sure it was true. She admitted it Harry."

"What did she say?" Harry's voice was quiet.

"' _I've got everything! Love, fame, money, and the Boy Who Lived wrapped around my little finger, and you have NOTHING' _" Hermione repeated, her voice sober.

"I..I guess I'll talk to her."

_Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh  
__She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one __  
_

Hermione left, after giving Harry a quick hug and a peck on the cheek and wishing him luck. After she departed, Harry disapparated to head to the Burrow.

At the Burrow, Ginny had holed herself up in her room with an old flame, Dean Thomas. She had told him she wanted someone to talk to, but talking had never been on the agenda. Just as she and Dean began to lower their interlocked frames to the floor, the door swung open. There was a sort of gasp.

"So Hermione was right then? You were using me. Figures."

Ginny got up from on top of Dean. Her eyes burned with anger.

"Hermione Hermione Hermione! Perfect bloody Hermione who knows bleeding EVERYTHING. Yes, Harry I was using you, and I was going to keep using you but that obviously isn't going to work now. Why don't you scurry away and cry in the arms of your perfect best friend, Little Miss Priss Bitch Hermione Granger."

"She used to be your best friend, how can you talk about her like that? She never wanted to hurt you. She's Hermione; she doesn't want to hurt anybody. I bought you a ring, for Christmas. But you know what? I wasn't thinking of you when I bought it. So now, I can give it to the girl who deserves it. The girl it was meant for."

"It's Hermione isn't it? It was always Hermione. Anytime anything happened to you, it was never me, sometimes Ron, almost always Hermione."

_You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head  
She's so insane, so insane  
She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame_

"Don't you dare act like this is her fault! She's always been there, even when you were skipping out on me to do Merlin knows what! Back in school I could always depend on her, because you were too bloody temperamental, and Ron was studying his arse off, or making out with Lavender, or playing about with friends. She has always been there, because that's what best friends are for."

Harry stormed out of the Burrow, and disapparated to Grimmauld Place, where Hermione sat waiting on the sofa.

"You were right. You always are aren't you?"

"Not always. I was wrong every time I told myself she would learn to love the real you. She's just one of those girls, nothing but trouble"

_She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one_

Harry and Hermione now sat on the floor next to each other, just talking.

"I bought her a ring for Christmas. But, when I saw it, she wasn't who I thought of."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I thought of this girl I went to school with. She had these beautiful molten chocolate eyes, creamy soft skin, and a massive head of curly, frizzy brown hair. She's brilliant, learned spells I didn't even know existed yet in our first year. Came out top of the class when we graduated too. She never stopped being brilliant. I got her a Christmas present, but the ring makes a second. Think she'll take that one early?" Harry, cocked his head, green eyes sparkling hopefully.

"I'd say so." Hermione blushed, trying to hide her grin. With a silent wave of his wand, a box came floating down the stairs and landed in his hand. He extended it to Hermione, who took it and gently stripped off the paper. She snapped open the box, and saw the ring sitting there. The emeralds and sapphires were bright against white satin.

"I love you, Hermione"

"I love you too Harry."

Ginny may have already been onto the next one, but neither Harry nor Hermione were affected by this. They were both onto the next one as well. But for them they'd be each other's last ones as well.

_Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah  
Off to the next one_


End file.
